Anata wa Ore no Koi!
by Viviane.Scarlter
Summary: Lucy punya banyak masalah di sekolahnya yaitu di Fairy Tail International High School, masalah Lucy diketahui oleh Kapten Sepak bola terkenal di sekolahnya sehingga mereka berdua bertemu, makin lama ia menaruh hati kepada Lucy, tetapi masalah yang dihadapi Lucy sangat berat, dan berhubungan dengan mantan pacarnya yang masih Lucy cintai, akankah Lucy membuka hati untuk sang Kapten?


**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** . **

_ Proudly Presents_

_ Anata wa Ore no Koi!_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima_

_ Warning: Gaje, Abal, Sangat OOC, AU, Romance garing, Typo dll._

_ RnR yaa_

**.**

** .**

** .**

** .**

_**Summary:**_

_**Lucy punya banyak masalah di sekolahnya yaitu di Fairy Tail International High School, dan ia kewalahan sekali menghadapi masalah itu, sampai-sampai ia sering membolos saat pelajaran dan kabur dari sekolah, masalah Lucy diketahui oleh Kapten Sepak bola terkenal di sekolahnya sehingga mereka berdua bertemu, makin lama ia menaruh hati kepada Lucy, tetapi masalah yang dihadapi Lucy sangat berat, dan berhubungan dengan mantan pacarnya yang masih Lucy cintai, akankah Lucy membuka hati untuk sang Kapten?**_

_ENJOY READING~_

_Chapter 1:_

Suasana ruang kelas siang hari itu terlihat sepi, beberapa anaknya sedang keluar untuk bercanda, dan jajan, dan beberapa orang lainnya terlihat sedang menggosip, tapi terlihat satu anak berambut blonde terang dan bermata coklat karamel sedang merenung, terlihat dari kepalanya yang ditidurkan(?) menghadap meja, atau istilah anak muda sekarang yaitu Galau, nampaknya gadis itu tidak berminat untuk keluar apalagi jajan, karena memang saat itu ia sedang bokek alias tidak punya uang. Saat-saat itu ia gunakan untuk menikmati kesendirian yang sudah sering ia rasakan ini, dia menatap ke sekeliling kelas yang kosong, lalu menatap ke luar kelas dengan disertai angin sepoi-sepoi yang semakin memberi rasa galau.

_**Lucy's POV**_

" Lu-chan, kau tidak jajan?" Tanya sahabatku yang bernama Levy kepadaku

Aku pun hanya diam dan menatap wajahnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, aku pun menghela nafas pelan dan menatap kearah lain, seakan tahu kebiasaanku, sahabatku pun duduk disebelahku sambil memberikan senyum manisnya

" Kau ada masalah ya?" tanyanya lagi kepadaku

" Tidak, Levy-chan"

Kalau sedang galau begini, sifat dinginku biasanya keluar, dan entah kenapa orang disebelahku bukannya jengkel, malah tertawa renyah

" Ya ampun, Lu-chan, kamu kalau ada masalah cerita dong sama aku, oh, aku tahu, kau lapar ya?" Levy pun membagi _Cream Puff_nya lalu memberinya kepadaku, aku menghela nafas lagi, entah kenapa sahabatku ini _sense_nya gak peka, karena aku tergiur dengan roti renyah isi krim fla yang dipegangnya itu, tanganku pun terjulur untuk meraihnya

" Terima kasih" jawabku singkat

" Tuh kan, kamu lapar, kalau lapar bilang-bilang dong, sampe-sampe mukamu kusut begitu, perlu aku ambilkan setrika?"

Aku pun tertawa kecil, meskipun sensenya enggak peka, sahabatku ini mampu merubah suasana menjadi cerah kembali.

Oh, ya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Lucy Heartfilia, aku adalah murid baru di sekolahku ini, belum genap setahun aku pindah dari sekolahku yang lama. Saat ini aku menginjak bangku kelas 2 SMA atau kelas 11, saat ini aku punya banyak sekali masalah karena sifat anehku yang terbawa dari SD sampai sekarang, masalahku ini dimulai saat kenaikan kelas 10 ke kelas 11 dan di kelas 11 itu sendiri.

"Lucy, bengong aja, nanti kesurupan lho" sapa salah satu temanku yang bernama Laki

Aku pun menoleh kepadanya " Eh, tidak kok"

" Ih, bohong kamu, dari tadi kamu menatap si Gray, suka ya sama dia?" tanyanya menggodaku

Aku yang merasa sebal memustuskan untuk keluar kelas, tanpa menghiraukan balasan Laki atau yang lainnya

"Kenapa sih dia itu?" tanya Laki pada Levy

" Sabar saja ya, dia itu akhir-akhir ini emosinya tidak terkontrol" tutur Levy kepada Laki

" Hah?, seperti kesetanan saja dia" ujar Laki

Levy hanya mengangkat bahu lalu memakan _Cream Puff_nya

Aku berjalan tanpa tahu arah tujuan seakan memang aku kesetanan, tidak peduli mau teman menyapaku atau hanya melihatku, aku pun terus berjalan. Sepintas, aku mendengar bel berbunyi tapi aku tetap berjalan menuju tempat kesukaanku yaitu perpustakaan

Aku membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan keras, untunglah saat itu tidak ada penjaga perpustakaan yang menjaga, kalau ada, aku bisa kena skors, aku pun segera mengambil buku dan membacanya

Saat sedang fokus membaca, aku melihat sekelebat bayangan datang ke perpustakaan, aku yang awalnya mengira itu adalah penjaga perpustakaan lalu memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibawah meja, tetapi tak lama kemudian, bayangan itu semakin mendekat ke arahku, aku pun pergi dari bawah meja lalu bersembunyi di balik rak buku, aku mengintip siapa bayangan itu, dan rupanya itu adalah sang Kapten Klub Sepak Bola!

"_Duh, gawat nih kalau bisa sampai ketahuan dia, dia kan teman baik sang Ketua OSIS, kalau bolos saat pelajaran, bisa-bisa aku dilaporkan pada guru BK lagi, duh" _jeritku dalam hati

Dia pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa aku bersembunyi di balik rak, setelah itu dia pun menggebrak rak buku, sehingga aku yang berada di belakangnya pun kaget dan spontan terjatuh

" Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?, dan maafkan aku karena membuatmu terjatuh" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku dan ia tersenyum

" Terima kasih" balasku sambil menyambut tangannya

"_Sepertinya ia tidak masalah kalau ada murid yang membolos, toh, ia juga membolos"_ batinku lega

" Kau membolos ya?"

" _Duh, ia bertanya kepadaku.., apa yang harus aku jawab?, atau apa yang harus aku lakukan!"_ jeritku frustasi di dalam hati

" Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengadukanmu ke Jellal kok" balasnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku

"Kau sendiri?, bukannya membolos ya?" tanyaku balik sambil memalingkan mukaku ke arah lain

" Kan sekarang anggota OSIS sedang bertugas, wajar dong kalau boleh keluar-keluar" tuturnya

" _Oh, iya, dia juga anggota OSIS, bagaimana aku bisa lupa_" tanyaku kepada diri sendiri

" Siapa namamu?, kelas berapa?" tanyanya

" Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia kelas 11 E"

Memang aku tidak begitu terkenal di sekolah karena aku yang memang punya teman yang sangat minim, sehingga aku tidak begitu dikenal, bahkan anggota OSIS sekalipun

" Aku punya teman yang bernama Gray Fullbuster di kelasmu, sepertinya kau dekat dengannya ya?" dia bertanya kepadaku, entah kenapa nada bicaranya agak kasar

" Tidak" jawabku singkat sambil menyembunyikan mataku yang mulai agak sembap di balik poni

" Hey, kau tidak apa?" tanyanya seraya mencolek bahuku dan memperhatikan wajahku

Aku hanya diam dan tertunduk, kurasakan butiran kristal bening mulai menetes turun dari bola mataku, tiba-tiba

GREP-

Kurasakan badanku hangat, yap, seseorang tengah memelukku, siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang disebelahku tadi, karena merasa terhanyut, aku pun meluapkan emosiku sejadi-jadinya di dada pemuda itu, aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya, dan ia pun mengelus-elus rambut pirangku yang membuatku agak lebih tenang.

" Sudah, jangan menangis, aku ada di sini"

Aku membelalakan mataku yang penuh dengan airmata, kata-kata itu.. , mirip sekali dengan Gray saat ia berusaha menghiburku saat ibuku telah tiada dan ayahku pergi meninggalkanku

Ya, Gray Fullbuster, ia adalah cinta pertamaku sekaligus pacar pertamaku, aku menyukainya sejak SMP, kebetulan saat itu, kami masuk ke SMP yang sama, saat itu ia menjadi ketua klub Basket dan cukup digemari oleh banyak gadis, termasuk sahabatku bernama Juvia Lockser. Sebagai sahabat, aku membantunya untuk mendapatkan cinta Gray, tapi lama-kelamaan aku pun suka dengan Gray, aku melupakan tentang Juvia dan mulai mendekati Gray, setelah tahu aku menyukai Gray, Juvia pun menghianatiku dan memusuhiku. Aku pun hanya cuek menanggapinya, terus menerus kukejar Gray hingga prestasiku menurun amat drastis, masa bodoh-pikirku, yang penting aku mendapatkan cinta Gray, saking cinta kepada Gray, semua hal tentangnya berhasil aku dapatkan, mulai dari nomor ponselnya, hobinya, kegiatannya, kesukaannya, foto-fotonya, bahkan aku tak sengaja dapat fotonya saat ia telanjang- eitts telanjang dada maksudnya.

Setelah satu tahun aku memendam perasaan kepada Gray, kuputuskan untuk menyatakan cinta kepadanya, dan ternyata ia menerimaku, dan kami akhirnya berpacaran sampai kami lulus SMP, dan kami pun memutuskan untuk bersekolah di SMA yang sama yaitu Fairy Tail International High School ini, dan sialnya Juvia yang masih terus menerus mengejar Gray, bersekolah sama seperti aku dan Gray.

Saat kelas 10, hubungan kami masih berjalan normal namun itu hanya awal-awalnya saja, setelah itu, Gray pun menjadi cuek padaku dan mulai tidak menghubungiku, dan itu berlangsung selama satu tahun lamanya, aku merasa sangat tidak rela untuk memutuskan Gray dan berusaha agar tidak putus dengannya padahal Gray sudah berusaha memutuskanku berkali-kali, tetapi aku menolaknya dan menganggap kita masih menjalin hubungan.

Saat akan naik kelas, Juvia membuat masalah denganku, ia membuat gossip bahwa aku pernah bercerita dengannya bahwa Gray pernah menyelamatkanku saat aku terjatuh di sungai dan kata Juvia itu semua bohong, padahal aku sendiri tak pernah cerita kepada Juvia, ia dan teman-teman satu gengnya pun memusuhiku dan menganggapku _Bad Girl_ dan selalu mem_bully_ku, bahkan Gray pun ikut di dalamnya dan efek itu pun menyebar ke satu kelas, satu kelasku pun memusuhiku dan menjauhiku, mereka semua mengatakan aku biang gossip, dan penyebar fitnah.

Aku pun merasa sangat stres dan suka membolos saat pelajaran, teman-temanku di kelas bersikap acuh tak acuh bahkan ada yang berkata " Biarkan saja ia membolos, rasakan nanti raportnya merah dan tidak naik kelas, haha" yang berkata seperti itu adalah Cana, teman sekelasku sekaligus anggota dari geng-nya Juvia. Untungnya aku punya sahabat yang baik yaitu Levy dan Lisanna, mereka sangat baik padaku sampai-sampai mereka rela tidak masuk sekolah demi merawatku saat aku terluka karena di _bully_ oleh Geng Juvia.

" Dasar bodoh kau!" teriak pemuda di sampingku tadi, reflek aku pun menjauh darinya setelah aku menceritakan semua masalahku tadi kepadanya.

" Mengapa kau tidak cerita kalau semua itu hanya salah paham, dan kenapa setelah kau disakiti Gray seperti itu, kau tidak mau memutuskan Gray!" tanyanya menggebu-nggebu kepadaku

" Aku hanya tidak bisa, saat aku mencoba melawan geng Juvia, Gray selalu muncul" isakku pelan

" Kau adalah gadis terbodoh yang pernah aku kenal, Lucy"

Aku pun membelalakkan mataku, ini sudah kesekian kalinya orang-orang berkata begitu kepadaku, aku hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya

" Aku tahu"

GREP

" Maka dari itu, jangan segan-segan untuk menemuiku saat kau dalam masalah, Luce " ucapnya sambil memelukku dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahuku.

" Terima kasih"

KRIIIIING~

Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi, aku yang tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar hingga semua orang pulang.

" Bel sudah berbunyi, kau mau pulang?" tanyanya

" Tunggu sebentar hingga semuanya pulang" jawabku

" _Yossh_, aku ada kegiatan klub, jadi aku duluan ya, _Jaa ne_" ujarnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya

" Eh, tunggu dulu" panggilku kepadanya

" Aku belum tahu namamu"

" Masa orang terkenal seperti aku kau tidak kenal" dia menyinggungku

" Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan anggota OSIS jadi aku tidak tahu" aku beralasan

" Ihh, alasan saja kau, sini berikan tanganmu"

Aku yang bingung hanya menurut saja, dan memberikan tanganku kepadanya, dan ia terlihat menulis sesuatu, setelah selesai menulis aku pun melihat tanganku untuk mengetahui apa yang ditulisnya dan itu adalah-

Nomor Ponsel

_087688997xxx_

_Simpan nomor ponselku ini ya, kalau kau ingin tahu namaku =P_

Aku _sweatdrop_ melihat tulisan di tanganku, hanya soal nama saja ia harus menyimpan nomor ponselku.

" Baiklah, aku duluan ya, Jaa" ucapnya seraya berlari menuju ke lapangan sepak bola. Karena sekolah telah sepi, aku pun pulang.

_~Anata wa Ore no Koi~_

" Tadaima"

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku yang memang simple karena aku yang memang tinggal sendirian. Setelah melepas sepatu, aku pun ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, kemudian berganti baju lalu melanjutkan kebiasaanku yaitu menulis novel. Setelah menulis novel, aku pun bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Namun hatiku tergerak saat aku melihat ponsel berwarna pink yang tergeletak di mejaku, aku pun mengambilnya dan membukanya, dan terdapat SMS 1+1= 2! *PLAKK

**From: Levy-chan**

_Lu-chan, aku baru saja membeli novel baru lho!, besok aku akan membawanya, nanti kita baca bareng ya!_

Aku tersenyum membaca SMS dari sahabatku ini, memang ia pencinta novel sama sepertiku, aku pun membalasnya

**To: Levy-chan**

_Wah aku jadi tidak sabar!, besok kau datang pagi-pagi ya!, sudah, aku mau tidur dulu, Jaa, Levy-chan!_

Aku pun mengakhiri percakapanku dengan Levy dan membuka SMS berikutnya

**From: Lisanna**

_Lucy, kemana saja kau tadi, kenapa kau tidak mengikuti pelajarannya Mr. Laxus!, kau bisa dihukum atau nilaimu dikurangi lho, lalu ulangan fisika sudah dibagikan lho, ulanganmu ada ditempatku dan kau pasti akan kaget mendengar ini karena nilai ulanganmu 95!, selamat Lucy!, aku tidak percaya orang yang sedang kena Trouble ini mendapat nilai 95!,_

_Lucy, aku mendapat kabar bahwa Gray sudah pacaran dengan Juvia, aku mendengarnya dari Erza yang sedang menyelamati Juvia karena sudah jadian dengan Gray, Lucy, saranku kau putuskan saja Gray dan beralih ke cinta yang baru, percuma saja kau masih ingin pacaran dengannya, Gray saja tidak mempunyai perasaan lagi kepadamu. Listen to your heart, Lucy.._

Aku kaget membaca pesan dari Lisanna, ternyata dugaanku benar bahwa Gray sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, seharusnya aku memutuskannya, tetapi aku sangat tidak rela..

**To: Lisanna**

_Aku hanya ke perpustakaan Lisanna, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, wah, benarkah!, hehehe :D_

_Maafkan aku Lisanna, tapi aku tidak bisa memutuskannya, kalau memang benar Gray pacaran dengan Juvia, aku rela kok jadi yang kedua_

" _Apakah keputusanku ini benar?" _tanyaku kepada diri sendiri

Beberapa menit kemudian ponselku berbunyi terdapat balasan dari Lisanna

**From: Lisanna**

_Tetapi asal kau tau saja Lucy, Gray itu sudah tidak menganggapmu sebagai pacarnya!, aku bertanya dengannya kemarin lewat SMS, katanya Lucy itu sudah bukan pacarnya lagi, besok kita bicarakan di sekolah, aku mau tidur. BYE =P_

**To: Lisanna**

_Terserah kau mau bilang apa Lis, tapi aku tidak mau memutuskannya =p_

Aku pun menutup HP ku dan melihat ke tangan kananku, itu nomer si Ketua SB (Sepak Bola) yang anehnya tintanya tidak hilang, padahal aku sudah mandi dan lain sebagainya. Aku pun mengetik nomernya dan mulai menulis sms

**To: Orang Aneh**

**From: Lucy H**.

_Hai, ini aku Lucy Heartfilia dari kelas 11 E_

Sent!, pesanku berhasil terkirim, aku pun menutup ponselku dan memejamkan mata sejenak menunggu balasan darinya, selama setengah jam pun aku menunggu dan lama kelamaan aku pun tertidur, tetapi saat jam 12 malam ponselku berbunyi, aku pun kaget dan terbangun, di dalam hati aku merutuki orang gila yang berani menghubungiku tengah malam!

**From: Orang Aneh**

_Oh, hai juga, ini nomer kamu?, aku simpan ya. :D_

_Maaf baru balas :P_

Dengan rasa dongkol pun aku membalasnya sambil mengutuk dalam hati si Orang Aneh alias Kapten Sepak Bola ini

**To: Orang Aneh**

_Kenapa baru membalas sekarang!, daritadi aku menunggu smsmu enggak kamu balas!, ketiduran aku jadinya!, terlebih lagi, kenapa tengah malam balasnya!?, menyeramkan tahu!_

Aku pun menutup ponselku dan menunggu balasan darinya, 5 menit kemudian dia membalas

**From: Orang Aneh**

_Sorry, Lucy, aku tadi kecapekan jadi aku ketiduran deh, maaf ya. Oh, ya, kamu enggak tidur lagi?, masih malam lho, nanti kamu kesiangan._

_Kalo mau tahu namaku, kita besok ketemuan ya di Coffee Break Café setelah pulang sekolah, aku kebetulan tidak ada kegiatan klub. Sekarang aku ngantuk, Jaa_

Belum sempat aku membalasnya, bateraiku habis, toh, dia juga udah tidur, sebel aku jadinya!,, akhirnya aku pun ikut tertidur.

KRIIING!

Aku terbangun dengan shock plus kaget, lalu mematikan jam wekerku, kulihat jam, dan ternyata sudah jam 7!, aku telaaat!, sekolahku dimulai pukul 07.15, pasti gara-gara tadi malam aku smsan sama orang aneh itu!, harus aku kasih pelajaran!, aku pun segera bergegas ke kamar mandi setelah 10 menit bersiap-siap aku berangkat sekolah dengan larii

Setelah lari ngebut, aku pun akhirnya sampai di sekolah, tetapi gerbangnya sudah ditutup, Arghhh, sial sekali!, ini gara-gara dia!

" Pak, tolong bukain gerbangnya dong" pintaku memelas kepada Satpam

" Lihat, ini udah jam berapa!, salah sendiri kamu terlambat!" bentak pak Satpam

" Tolong dong pak, sekali ini saja" pintaku lagi kepada satpam tetapi ia ngotot tidak membukakan pintu gerbangnya

" Pak, tolong buka gerbangnya"

Aku terperangah melihat seseorang yang menolongku, ternyata dia si Orang Aneh a.k.a Kapten SB

" Ta-tapi nak, ia terlambat" bantah satpam

" Tidakkah kau mendengar perintahku, aku ini anggota OSIS, sekarang bukakan gerbangnya" bentaknya

" Baiklah"

Akhirnya aku bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah, berkat si Orang Aneh!

" Umm, _arigatou ne, Taicho_" ucapku malu-malu

CUP!

Dia menciumku tepat di bibir, kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas, ciuman itu berlangsung selama tiga menit, tetapi efeknya bisa beberapa hari, jujur, ini memang _first kiss_ku, karena selama berpacaran dengan Gray, aku belum pernah dicium olehnya

" Sama-sama" ucapnya berbisik di telingaku dan menghembuskan nafasnya ke telingaku, tubuhku pun merinding hebat karena aku belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya.

" Sampai nanti" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku pun masih cengo dan loading apa yang dilakukannya, wajahku masih merah merona, lalu kusentuh bibirku yang baru saja dicium oleh si Orang Aneh.

" _Sudahlah, Lucy!, kamu bisa menghajar orang itu nanti, sekarang yang paling penting adalah ke kelas"_ jeritku dalam hati

Aku yang masih bingung dengan kejadian tadi, berlari ke dalam kelas dan mendobrak pintunya

" Terlambat, Heartfilia_-san_?" Tanya seorang guru memakai kacamata sambil menatap sinis ke arahku

" Eh, iya, maaf" kataku menundukkan kepala

" Baiklah, kau kumaafkan, silahkan duduk"

Aku pun duduk di sebelah Levy tanpa melihatnya maupun menyapanya karena aku masih shock dengan kejadian tadi. Levy pun tidak menghiraukanku, dia lebih peduli dengan pelajaran yang diterangkan guruku di didepan.

KRIIING~

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, aku yang sudah 100% loading akhirnya menemukan kesadaranku kembali, aku berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolahku yang sangat luas ini, dari jauh aku perhatikan seorang laki-laki berambut _cetar-membahana badai _sedang berdiri tepatnya bersender di depan lokerku dia si Orang Aneh a.k.a Kapten Klub SB, mau apa dia berdiri di situ?

" Oh, kau sudah keluar rupanya" sapanya sambil tersenyum

" Kenapa kau berada di sini" balasku tajam

" Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu" ucapnya santai

Aku memasang muka jutek sambil menatap wajahnya yang tampan(?) itu

" Aku minta maaf atas apa yang kulakukan tadi pagi" ujarnya menatapku intens

" Baiklah, kau kumaafkan" kataku sambil tersenyum tipis

" Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya

" Memangnya kenapa?"

" Biasanya jika cewek dicium, ia akan marah dan memberontak, tetapi kau tidak"

Aku pun blushing berat, cowok yang berada di depanku malah tertawa

" Oh, kamu menginginkannya ya?"

BUAAAGH!

" Ja-jangan sembarangan ngomong!" bentakku kepadanya yang terkapar akibat bogeman mentahku.

Aku pun membuka lokerku dan mengambil buku yang diperlukan untuk pelajaran selanjutnya lalu kembali ke kelas tanpa mempedulikan si Orang Aneh yang terkapar di lantai.

Orang-orang di sekitar ku melihatku aneh, aku pun cuek saja menanggapinya.

" Ah, Lu-chan!, kau kucari dari tadi"

Kutolehkan kepalaku kea rah orang yang memanggilku tadi, rupanya Levy-chan, ia pun menuju kearahku sambil membawa roti kesukaannya yaitu _Cream Puff_

" Lu-chan, mau tidak?" tanyanya sambil menawarkan roti sus berisi krim vanilla itu

" Terima kasih, Levy-chan" jawabku kemudian mengambil Cream Puffnya

" Ayo, kita ke kelas" ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku

" Baiklah"

~_Anata wa Ore no Koi!~_

Di kelas, aku disambut oleh Lisanna yang nampaknya sedang berbunga-bunga, dia seperti baru saja ditembak oleh seseorang yang popular

" Ne, ne, Lucy, kau tahu tidak?" tanyanya

" Tahu apa?" jawabku

" Aku tadi tabrakan sama dia lho" soraknya riang

" Siapa?" tanyaku bingung

" Itu lho, Kapten klub Sepak Bola yang terkenal itu, yang rambutnya _cetar-membahana-badai"_

DEG

Kenapa ini?, kenapa hatiku terasa sakit?, aku kan tidak suka padanya, aku masih mengharapkan Gray!

" O-oh, begitu" jawabku canggung lalu berjalan ke tempat dudukku

KRIIING~

Bel pun berbunyi, dan ini adalah jam pelajaran terakhir yaitu PKK oleh Mrs. Mirajane, aku tersenyum manis saat ia memasuki kelas kami, memang Mrs. Mirajane itu cantik sekali, ia terkenal sebagai guru tercantik, sifatnya yang lemah lembut pun sangat cocok dengan pelajaran yang diajarkannya yaitu PKK.

Saat setengah jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, yang mengejutkan adalah para anggota OSIS memasuki kelas kami dan salah satunya adalah Orang Aneh!, ia pun tersenyum ke arahku, aku pun menatap ke arah lain, kulihat Lisanna yang mukanya udah blushing-blushing gaje, aku hanya bisa menatap aneh ke arahnya. Sang ketua OSIS bernama lengkap Jellal Fernandes yang merupakan pacar dari Erza Scarlet yang merupakan ketua klub kendo serta merangkap sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS pun masuk ke kelas dan membacakan pengumuman.

" Perhatian semuanya, untuk meramaikan ulang tahun Fairy Tail International High School yang ke 40, kami para anggota OSIS sudah bersepakat akan mengadakan Prom Night Prince and Princess dan itu adalah sebuah pesta dansa, semua siswa berhak memilih pasangannya sendiri asalkan itu adalah siswa dari Fairy Tail International High School, para siswi diwajibkan memakai gaun dan para siswa diwajibkan memakai jas, pesta itu dilaksanakan pada blablabla-…" Jellal menjelaskan dengan padat, panjang, dan jelas, dan itu membuat para siswa yang mendengarnya sweatdrop karena penjelasan Jellal yang seperti gerbong kereta api, sementara para siswi justru ber_fangirling_ ria.

" Kyaa- _Kaichoo_, _sudeki!"_

" _Kaicho_, lihat sini dong!"

" _Kaicho_, _daisuki_!"

" _Sasuga na_, Jellal-_kaicho_!"

"KYAA!"

Setelah selesai menjelaskan, Jellal beserta anak buahnya pergi meninggalkan kelas 11 E, dan pelajaran dilanjutkan oleh Mrs. Mirajane, kami pun diberikan tugas untuk dikerjakan dan ketika itu, aku merasakan ingin ke kamar mandi lalu aku meminta ijin ke Mrs. Mirajane, kemudian aku pun pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi aku melihat seseorang berambut cetar membahana sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas 10 D, rupanya ia menunggu Jellal-kaicho membacakan pengumuman.

" Yo" sapanya

Aku pun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya lalu aku berlari ke kelasku sambil berblushing gaje. Namun tiba-tiba..-

BRAKK!

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" ujar seseorang itu meminta maaf kepadaku

Tunggu, suara ini…

Aku pun menatap wajah orang yang menabrakku, dan itu adalah…-

"Gray?!"

Ia pun juga ikut menatap wajahku tetapi entah kenapa, wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin dan tajam setelah mengetahui bahwa aku yang ditabraknya.

" Tunggu, Gray" aku mencegahnya pergi

" Apa?!" bentaknya kepadaku.

" Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu"

Ya, ini saatnya, aku ingin mengutarakan yang sebenarnya kepadanya, Gray pun tidak pergi, tetapi ia hanya berdiri membelakangiku, bersiap mendengarkan pertanyaanku

" Gray, aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat, aku dengar dari Lisanna bahwa kau sudah pacaran dengan Juvia, apa itu benar?, kenapa kau tega menghianatiku, Gray?, kau lupa dengan janji kita?" tanyaku kepada Gray sambil mencoba menahan bulir air mataku yang akan jatuh.

" Kau benar, Lucy, aku memang pacaran dengan Juvia, dan aku mau kita putus"

Seperti kesamber listrik, aku pun shock mendengar kata-kata Gray yang begitu tajam dan menusuk hatiku yang paling dalam *cieelaah*

" Aku tidak mau" bantahku

" Lucy, sudah berkali-kali kukatakan, aku sudah tidak punya perasaan lagi kepadamu, aku mau kita putus sekarang, dan jujur saja ya, aku benci padamu, sangat benci, yang menyuruh Juvia dan gengnya membullymu itu aku, yang menyuruh Juvia melukaimu itu aku, dan kau masih mencintaiku? Cih, kau boleh mencintaiku selamanya, Lucy, tapi ingat, aku tidak akan pernah membalasnya, karena aku benci padamu"

Mataku terbelalak sempurna ketika mendengar penjelasan Gray, air mataku turun dengan derasnya, aku pun berlari ke sekitar sekolah, aku mencarinya, mencari si orang aneh itu, akhirnya ketemu juga, ku berlari dan terus berlari akhirnya

GREP

Aku memeluknya dari belakang, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, ekspresinya kaget ketika ia melihatku menangis untuk kedua kalinya.

" Lu-Lucy"

Dia pun memelukku, mengirimkan hawa hangatnya kedalam diriku, mengelus rambut pirangku dan mengusap-usap punggungku.

Setelah selesai berpelukan, ia merengkuh pipiku dan mengusap air mataku, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, semakin dekat, dekat, dekat… dan..-

" APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI!, INI MASIH JAM PELAJARAN!, MALAH CIUMAN SEGALA!" teriakan tersebut berhasil membuat kita berdua terkena serangan jantung, serta berhasil membuat capslock author jebol.

Ternyata teriakan yang super gaje tersebut adalah teriakan penjaga sekolah alias tukang bersih-bersih sekolah.. *hadeeh*

**AFTER SCHOOL~**

" Dasar bapak penjaga sekolah, ia mau membuat telingaku tuli" aku terkikik mendengarkan gerutuan orang di sebelahku yaitu Orang Aneh a.k.a Kapten SB, memang, kami memutuskan untuk pulang bersama karena kami akan mampir dulu ke Coffee Break Café karena ia akan memberitahukan namaku, YEAAH!

Sesampainya di Coffee Break Café, aku memesan Vanilla Mochalatte, sedangkan ia memesan Hazelnut Mochaccino, aku pun terkesan oleh arsitektur café ini, karena sangat damai dan cocok sekali untuk ngopi.

" Jadi?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan

" Apanya" balasnya datar sambil sesekali menyeruput kopinya

" Namamu lah" ujarku

" Ohh, begini, aku punya sebuah clue" katanya

"Apa?" tanyaku

" Apa yang kau rasakan saat orang yang kau sukai bersama dengan orang lain?"

" _Cih, apa-apaan dia, mentang-mentang orang pintar, kasih nama saja pakai teka-teki"_ gerutuku dalam hati

" Umm, cemburu?" jawabku

" Yap"

" Lalu apa hubungannya dengan itu?" aku mengernyit

" Begini, perasaan apa yang kau rasakan saat kamu cemburu?" tanyanya lagi

" Tidak senang?"

" Selain itu?" ia balik bertanya sambil memakan Chocolate Truffle yang disediakan di meja

" Panas, terbakar?" jawabku

" Betul sekali"

"Lalu?" tanyaku lagi

" Namaku, hal yang berkaitan dengan panas"

" Panas..?, hmm" gumamku pada diri sendiri

" Oh, aku tahu..!, nama kamu…"

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

Hi, minna-san, saya adalah author baru disini, perkenalkan nama saya Viviane Scarlter, dipanggilnya Vivi aja ya.. hehe, saya sebenernya selama ini jadi silent reader, kadang nge review kadang enggak, =w=, maafkan saya ya, minna-san TwT, dan sekarang, saya belajar untuk ngebuat fanfic sendiri walaupun ceritanya masih abal-abal, nah, minna-san, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang cerita saya ini, ini masih chapter satu, kurang lebih fanfic ini akan tamat lebih dari chapter 5 karena berkelok-kelok alurnya., nah, siapa yang udah ketemu jawabannya tentang nama si orang aneh?, pasti kalian tahu semuanya, iya kan?

Lucynya disini kelihatan OOC banget yak?, dan dia terlalu cintaa banget sama Gray, padahal sebenernya yang cinta banget sama Gray itu kan Juvia, tapi saya bukan GraLu fans kok, malah saya benci sama GraLu, jadi saya mau bikin fanfic yang GraLunya nista hahaha… *evil laugh* PLAKK (ditampar fans GraLu).

Cukup sekian perkenalan saya, atas perhatiannya diucapkan terima kasih :*

Untuk selanjutnya, silahkan klik tombol di bawah ini,

Jaa, minna-san!, Matta-ne!


End file.
